


Baby Come Back and Hit the Road

by laevateinnWillis



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laevateinnWillis/pseuds/laevateinnWillis
Summary: 薇拉内拉来了。伊芙知道她会来。
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 12





	Baby Come Back and Hit the Road

深夜，伦敦。下过雨。公寓里开了两个小时暖气，然后伊芙把它关掉了。下个星期她就交不起水电费了。接连丢了两个工作，还离了一次婚，她实在是没法那么快重新开始自己的生活。

何况……有个人阴魂不散地卡在她脑子里。

空气潮湿，墙壁把热量一点一点吸走。上一次进食大概是五个小时前，一桶糊糟糟的方便面。从前饭都是尼科做的，伊芙渐渐回忆起没有结婚的时候，靠方便面和外卖过活的大学生活。那时候她还幻想着单枪匹马捉到一个变态连环杀手呢，现在也算是某种意义上的梦想成真吧。

伊芙打开一瓶白葡萄酒。不是好酒，刚刚从便利店买回来的。这东西能让她暖和一点，同时也能让她有点睡意。比安眠药健康，起码她是这么认为的。

这间公寓自从尼科走后就空旷了许多，许多陈设，四张沙发，四张椅子，两个水槽，都显得多余。伊芙总是一到家就检查各处门窗，神经质地查看衣柜和桌子下面。这大概是一种信念。相信奥克萨娜不是什么宽宏大量的人。

她把酒倒进高脚杯里，灌了一大口。火辣辣地燎得喉咙疼。她又灌了一大口。又一口。又一口。

忽然周身冷了下来，像是风刮进一个洞开的窗口。冷意从脚跟蔓延上来，紧紧地扼住她的喉咙。伊芙感到脊背发冷。还有脖子。那凉意有些过于真实了。

伊芙吞咽了一下，扶着流理台，缓慢地转过身来。

一把明晃晃的折刀抵在她胸口。

奥克萨娜的金发几乎晃眼。她的笑容也是。她拎起伊芙的衣领，把她掼在冰箱门上。折刀比着她的咽喉。

伊芙喉咙发干。酒在杯中抖动，她默数到十，直到它们和自己的思绪一起安静下来。她清了清嗓子，说道：

“你答应不会杀我。”

“我答应过。”奥克萨娜把刀尖慢慢地送入她咽喉的表层皮肤。“我还喜欢过你。被背叛了。”

“严格来讲，”伊芙举起双手，连带着手里的白葡萄酒，“我什么也没保证。”

“真狡猾。”奥克萨娜说，“为什么每一个人都这么对我？每一个我爱的人。你知道这会让人心理变态的吧。”

“噢天啊，”伊芙说，“得了吧。我们只不过是些借口。尤其是我。我不知道安娜，但是我跟你的精神疾病可没有什么关系。”

“你他妈别讲她的名字！”奥克萨娜向前一扑，刀尖挑开一个豁口，浓血爬出一道狭长的痕迹。“你知道，你和安娜有过这么亲密的交谈，叫我很嫉妒。我是不是应该和你丈夫谈谈？”

“我，没，有，丈夫。”伊芙说。“没有了。他盼着我回伦敦，我跑去见你了。”  
奥克萨娜把刀放回咽喉处，比原来稍上一点的地方。

“你能站开一点吗？酒要洒了。”伊芙说。奥克萨娜照做了，这让伊芙得以看到她的眼睛。“你要杀我吗？”

“当然。”奥克萨娜说，“我还期待着你会可爱一点。害怕一点，像第一次那样，多惹人喜欢。现在你没那么可爱了。”

“那样会让你觉得容易些，不是吗？我可不想让你再心碎一次。”伊芙说。她不知道自己哪来的勇气。但管它，她的嘴已经没法停下了。“实话说，我只是在学你。我没骗你，在巴黎的时候。我一直在想你，想你会怎么做。不仅如此，我学你。我一直想着怎么杀了你，像你一样，所以怪你自己。谁叫你是个小混蛋呢？”

“你想杀我是因为你在模仿我。”

“还因为你杀了比尔。你活该。”

“我道歉了。我从未伤害过你。”

“呃，那个，我在流血呢。”

“而你想杀了我。”

“我没有——好吧有那么一分钟我特别想，刚好刀子在我手里，而你闭着眼睛——但是我到厨房拿毛巾了。我想为你止血来着。然后你翻窗了。他妈的翻窗！我倒是想道歉啊。”

“你会感到抱歉的。”奥克萨娜说。她在那块柔软的皮肤上稍稍施加压力。“你知道人死前可以被割下来多少片肉吗？”

“我要起鸡皮疙瘩了。”伊芙说，“我可以——可以坐一下吗？我腿有点麻了。”

“你可以坐在地上。”

伊芙一点点、小心翼翼地靠着冰箱滑到地板上。地板冰凉，奥克萨娜的刀一直贴着她的下巴。“你看，我没换房子。”伊芙说，“我叫尼科搬走，因为你会来。天，离婚律师会狠狠敲我一笔。卡罗林把我解雇了，所以基本上我回到了之前一个人找你的境地，这次还没有什么数据库或者黑客天才帮我。我没法再找工作，我知道我没法想别的。我喝光了家里囤着的酒，这玩意儿——”她举了举杯子，“楼下便利店买的。我恐怕在银行卡透支边缘了。要是你再不出现，我都不知道怎么办才好。”

奥克萨娜拿刀子描摹着伊芙的鹅脸蛋。“你们这些人，都非得在死前讲这么番话吗？听了两次已经是我的上限了。”

“那我们来谈谈你。”伊芙说，“你喜欢的人，有个规律。他们比你年长，关心你，照看你，注视你，为你骄傲。或者说他们尽量向这个形象靠。他们时不时做出一些让你感到被爱和关注的事情，所以你产生了依恋。依恋是一种趋向极端的情绪。依恋很容易被背叛。你的酒鬼爸爸——在他少数清醒的时间，是不是对你很愧疚？有那么两个小时，他爱你，不用他够得着的一切东西打你，他甚至给你买了气球和蛋糕，因为他想不出别的方式去表达爱。那是你最幸福的时刻吧？奥克萨娜，你爱他吗？”

刀子划过伊芙的耳朵下缘，只需一拉，她的血水就会向山洪一样冲向鼓膜。“得寸进尺。”奥克萨娜微笑。她的微笑露出两颗牙齿，眉毛弯起来，像个小女孩似的。

“别生气，每个人都这样的。我之前基本上就是嫁给了我父亲。不是那种，就，你看看尼科，再看看我父亲年轻时的照片。没什么奇怪的……”

“你捅我时候，心理想的是比尔吗？”奥克萨娜问。

“什么？”

“还是想着尼科？你想的是报仇吗？”

“什么？不，我……我是说，是，但……”

“得了吧。你太享受那一刻，你脑子里除了我才没有别人。”奥克萨娜说，“这就是为什么你想救我。因为你觉得杀了我这件事太病态了。太像我了。你想要救你自己。真伤人。有趣的工作有什么不好吗？”

“我很清楚我想干什么。我一直都在想象。所以我不会真的去做。奥克萨娜……”

“撒谎。”奥克萨娜直视着她的眼睛，“你做了，别否认。不要撒谎。不要对你自己撒谎。”她的刀尖已经深深陷入伊芙的发丛。奥克萨娜的鼻尖近在眼前，近到失焦。

伊芙握住她持刀的手腕，不是强硬的，也不是反抗的，只是握住她，慢慢地、慢慢地往下送，像一片尘埃缓缓落定。更像是合力放下一口铜钟却不让它发出响声，因为这把刀现在像是千斤重。

“我们应该把开始的事情结束掉。”伊芙说，“那个亲吻。你可以把刀放在我肚子上，然后在吻我的时候杀了我。这样看起来比较有讽刺意味。”

“……当你和我想的一样的时候，这个过程就失去了一半乐趣。”

她们还是接吻了。嘴唇贴着嘴唇，然后撬开牙齿，奥克萨娜的鼻子贴着她的脸蛋。利刃顶在伊芙的肚子上，随着她的呼吸起伏，她们攫取对方的空气，温度滞重起来，时间融化粘稠。

“我可以做一整天，”奥克萨娜低声说，依然咬着伊芙的嘴唇，“循环呼吸法。”

“我要断气了，”伊芙喘息，“我还等着你下手呢。”

“我不打算下手，”奥克萨娜说，“不是现在。你还能再活三十分钟，因为我要和你做。做完我们开始的事。”

“三十分钟？尼科和我年轻的时候起码一个小——”

奥克萨娜没让她说完。

她狠狠亲了上去。

伊芙原来躺在桌子上，然后滑了下来，精疲力尽地摊在地板上。奥克萨娜小心翼翼地挑了一个没有盘子碎片的地方坐下来。

“我最好的一套骨瓷盘子。”伊芙喃喃地说。

“我现在可以杀你了。”奥克萨娜拈起一块碎瓷片划过伊芙的胸口。

“是啊，好吧。让这些骨瓷碎片给我陪葬。”

“面对生命威胁你也太随意了些。”

“嘿，你要体谅一个奔四的女人……那可是整整……”她看了一眼钟，“一个小时二十分钟的剧烈运动。”奥克萨娜拿瓷片在伊芙身上刮来刮去，好像在酝酿着一幅庞大的草稿。

“你们这些正常人。”奥克萨娜突然说，“明明比我要狠毒。我做那些事没有负罪感，那是我的天性。而你们，你们做着被自己定义为可怕残忍的事，却能就这么活下去。你们还说自己是正常人，我还相信了你们。”

“你说的是康斯坦丁。”伊芙说，“我，我才不正常。”

“我要把你变成一条绿围巾，塞在行李箱里，然后我就戴着你去工作。听听音乐，亮亮刀子，开开枪。多好啊，我想在这里买套新公寓了。”

“实际上，”伊芙说，“我一直想去意大利来着。”

“噢。”奥克萨娜说，“意大利？威尼斯？西西里？佛罗伦萨？”

“你不是认真的吧，奥克萨娜——”

“别。别叫我奥克萨娜。”她说，“那是个俄文名字。叫我薇拉内拉。”她托着下巴思考了一会儿，突然睁大眼睛转过头来，欢呼雀跃：“那就去佛罗伦萨了！”

“奥克……薇拉内拉？严肃点，‘十二人’怎么办？他们不会追杀你吗？”

“我会杀了他们的。哈！佛罗伦萨！你知道司汤达综合症吗？”薇拉内拉说，“你的酒呢？”

伊芙指指流理台。薇拉内拉爬起来给自己倒了一杯，喝了一大口。

她的表情跟吃了死耗子似的。

“呕。就，呕。”她一副快要背过气去的样子，“伊芙，伊芙，伊芙。你想我想到这种东西都能咽下去吗？之前怀疑你真是太抱歉了。”

“是啊，随便吧。反正我能去佛罗伦萨喝一百八十年的干红了，谁在乎呢。”

  
  



End file.
